Computing networks include different types of resources to execute and process various types of workloads. The resources may include hardware resources, such as servers, host bus adapters, network adapters, switches, laptops, desktops, game consoles, and storage devices, and may also include software resources, such as versions of operating systems, applications, hypervisors, and firmware. Each resource may include different components and different processing capabilities. For example, one resource may be able to execute certain workloads in a more efficient manner than another resource due to differences in configuration and capabilities of the resources. In some situations, more than one resource may also be commonly utilized to execute a particular workload. Therefore, depending on the processing requisites of a workload, the workload may be deployed onto one or more resources of the computing network.